Avengment of the Frozen Galaxy
by KitKat1225
Summary: A little mish-mosh of the avengers, frozen, and guardians of the galaxy. rated t kinda PG-13 cause I want to be safe with G.O.T.G. material
1. Chapter 1

**Omg thank you soo much all of you! 1 follow already!? :D well ill get cracking now! :D ps. I'm including my OC (which is my avatar[I just phothshopped on wings+nails+butterflies]so yes, and she's kind of like Lucy because of her modified brain power :P)**

Peter Quill POV (starlord)

"Well you little sh***y bas****" "Well that wasn't very nice of you either, Rocket" What started out as a prank was heading south VERY quickly. So what happened was i dumped any sticky substance I could find on him then, doused him in feathers and glitter. And now I'm running through a god-forsaking Terran city, being chased by a raccoon. Well was until I ran straight into a young woman with short almost or actually white hair that was considerably short, and her book, The Grimm Legacy , fell in the mud. We both stopped short, our blood ran cold from the death-glares she gave us. Then we ran, cause' man, she was f-ing scary!

Bella Pov (oc)

When that dude ran into me I had finally lost it today was officially the worst day ever! So first it starts to rain on my way to work then someone walks up, grabs me, shoves me in the back of a little black van slices open my gut with a knife, shoves a pack of freaking experimental drugs into my wound, then tosses me back onto the street blood and all! I then passed out and woke up in the hospital with my book in hand. Well I had just had it and then I started chasing them.

**ok soo i hope you like it, comment, like, and as always no flames! i hope you liked it :D**


	2. Part 2 of 1

**Hi! Imma continue now sooo exiting! **

Bella POV

I kept running. Although I almost stopped when I saw the bright orange and blue spaceship. But I kept running even when they were starting to close the weird window-hatch-thingy. I was really thankful that I was in track because I hurdled in through the window-thingy and slid.

Gamora POV

I saw Rocket and Peter running like hell towards us and this girl with really short almost white hair who looked really pissed. They entered the cock-pit and they jumped in, but so did she!


	3. Part 3 of 1

Bella POV

Just as I landed I saw it was a mistake to follow them. I felt my hand jet glued to the wall as the man who bumped into me pressed me to the wall and explained to everyone else, "That should hold her, unless she rips off her flesh, because that super-glue can only be removed with this solvent." I then felt like I was having a migraine to the 20,999th power and the pain was so intense that i just blacked out.

Gamora POV

I was honestly relived when Peter glued her hand to the wall. But when we were having our mini celebration if her capture I heard a small grunt followed by shuffling and then a soft and mellow thud. I glanced over at her and let out a gasp, her whole waist and stomach was red, Blood Red! I thought _Oh shit! I better help her and make sure that she doesn't die. _

**Hello peoples! I'm continuing this chapter. 1 until I reach every one's original POV (even Groot's)**

**Until next time,**

**~KitKat**


	4. Part 4 of 1

**Well hello again! thank you to that one person who reviewed! You to DCBF! TOT(Tears Of Teasomeness{Tea-some cause' tea is awesome!}) Well I have a question for you; Why? Ps; no Bella and Elsa are 2 different individuals I just wanted to establish Bella as a person so that we could start the MAIN plot sooner.**

**Elsa Pov**

"Well Anna miss-smarty-pants why don't you try to run a country and balance everything else in a hectic bundle of nerves!? HUH?! WELL GUESS WHAT! I DON'T HAVE ROOM FOR FAMILY IN **MY** COURT!" There isn't one thing that I hate more than fighting with Anna, besides maybe boats. But this moment was all I could take, so teary-eyed I ran out of the castle to the one place i could find refuge, my ice palace. All I wanted was to help, and then I only made things worse! Well I guess that is what happens when you're a grenade, one day you just blow-up and hurt everyone around you. I stopped running halfway because of exusgaustion then a bright light surrounded me and I started rising off the ground. "Oh Please Oh Please heavenly father please don't take me! I'm to young to die!" I screamed and then I was covered in dirt.


	5. Part 5 of 1

**Well hello everybody! I'm sooo happy because DCBF reviewed my story! :D I also have a question for all yall; What would you like me to call you? ex. Hello, my Fairlies!(or whatever you guys choose) So lets get cracka' lackin'! ^ o w o ^ (- cat)**

**Random ETB POV**

"Well dig whatever that thing is out!" I shouthed at the lazy amphibians I called a crew."snorf, legoosh, ledonnatio, humalef, tlaosotiyng.""Well show me then!" I yelled, after learning that I had gathered 1 ring, 5 bottle caps, alot of dirt and a tasy looking feamale human/terran When he showed me her I thought _she looks weak I should lock her up when I have the chance "_Lock Her up!" I shouted.

**Elsa POV**

When thedirt was removed I was startled to find a frightening Extratrestiral Being staring at me and their what I thought was a dictator/ruler


End file.
